Of The Loved And The Lonely
by Dbztron2
Summary: Nate loved Tria with all his heart. So when she marries Leon, and becomes pregnant with Leon's child, he snaps. Frontier fic. Leon/Tria. Onesided Nate/Tria with Nate bashing. Mild cursing. One-shot.


**So this is my first Fossil Fighters fic ever. It's for Frontier, I hope you like it. (I wrote it at like midnight cause I couldn't sleep, so sorry if you do think it's bad.) Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was so painfully obviouse how much he loved her, or so he thought, that he just couldn't understand how he ended up in this cell. Cold and alone. A trial pending for the next day, and his tital as Warden likely gone forever along with all his dinogears.

He remembered the day she came in to Strykers office with that purple haired punk right beside her, they were so post to be getting a new assignment, and she was so happy. He loved to see her happy. And then she hit them all with the news, and his heart shattered.

She was engaged to Leon.

Everyone, but him, was so overjoyed for them, including Stryker, that the mission was postponed for the next day so everyone would have time to adjust to the news.

Oh sure, he smiled and tried to appear happy for her. He could, after all, see how much she loved Leon, everyone could. So he put up with it. Partly for her, partly so her vivosaur wouldn't bite his butt off, and party to avoid getting fired.

So for the next month, on missions, at HQ, _everywhere she went, _she wore a smile and that little band on her finger. And while the smile didn't bother him, the reason she had it, and that stupid ring, did.

He hated that piece of gold and freshly dug up fossil diamond on her finger, _that he didn't put there himself._ He hated it when that purple haired jerk would hold her hand and she would smile at the Ptera tamer like there was no tomorrow. He hated Leon, that she loved Leon and not _him._

So when her wedding day came around, he knew to stay away as much as possible so he wouldn't do anything stupid. He only went to give her a gift, and then he would leave.

When he got there she was already done up in her wedding dress, her blue hair in a bun, make-up done, veil down with flowers in hand. She was so pretty he wanted to cry at the fact it wasn't for him. So he handed her the little box with a sliver locket in it he had picked out for her wedding gift, she thanked him and hugged him, and then he ran out.

Shortly after she and Leon were given time off and they went on their honeymoon to some hot spring on some island he couldn't remember the names of to save his life.

He went on with life. Somewhat, it helped that she wasn't there with that stupid ring or Leon on her side. But he also felt like it would drive him insane.

A month passed and they came back with the news they had gotten a little house together in America so they wouldn't need to take up room at the Parks anymore. Free up a couple of beds for new recruits or some shit like that.

He ignored it, put it aside, shoved it in some overflowing bottle buried in his heart and hoped to forget about it like everything else.

He did want her to be happy after all. He just wished it were with him, and not Leon.

About a six, or maybe it was seven months passed and he figured he was almost over her when she hit him again with yet another news bomb. The one that finally set him off.

If only she had wait another couple months, maybe he wouldn't have reacted the way he did and would have been totally over her. Maybe not, but he thought he might have been over her soon, just not that soon.

She had come in to Strykers office, that smile on her face that he both loved and hated so much, her hand in her husbands while he, Penny, professor Little, and Becky were all getting instructions from Stryker about retreating some rare fossil or another from a challenge route and having the professor revive it.

And she told Stryker she needed a little time off from field work.

Of course Stryker said yes, after all she had done for the Wardens and Stryker and the world it was hard to tell her no when it came down to little things like time off, or not sending her into the field. And then came the question of why she didn't want to go into the field for a while, if she was hurt or something.

And she told everyone she was pregnant.

That was when he snapped. Lashed out in her and Leon's general direction.

"Nate!" he remembered someone had called his name after his fist made contact with her. Twice.

But he was so angry he couldn't hear anymore, so he wasn't sure. And while he wanted to hit Leon, his mind was so wild at that point he didn't care it was her he was hitting anymore.

This would be her punishment for not loving him.

Then, as he kept punching and kicking, he felt hands on him, someone else hitting him and pulling at him.

She should be _his,_ no one else's. And she should be having his baby, not Leon's.

It just wasn't _fair!_

Eventually he was pulled off her and away from her. Handcuffs were put on his wrists and he was being read his rights, and when he calmed down enough to look up at who got him off her and cuffed him, he saw the disappointed eyes of Stryker. And he looked over to see Professor Little and Leon tending to her wounds.

And then he was lead here, to his cold and lonely little cell. Stryker locked him up himself.

"I'm disappointed in you Nate. I never would have thought you would do something like that seeing as how you and Tria seemed to be such good friends... I guess I was wrong. Your tital as Warden has been suspended, and in a week we'll have a trial to see if you'll be expelled or not and weather or not you do time for this and how much." Stryker tells him after a moment of scilence before leaving him.

During that week he sat alone, the only people who came by were the officers dropping off his food and drink so he wouldn't starve before the trial. And Penny who told him that Tria was lucky and hadn't lost the baby because of him, but she was in the hospital for a while to be sure she would be okay.

Oh, and Leon who only came to chew him out before storming out.

"She's pregnant for Christ sake! What the hell is wrong with you! You know what? Don't answer that! You can sit here and rot, see if I care! I hope you lose your title as warden and everything you own and live a long time in some cold prison cell _alone and unloved!" _

After his rant Leon left him.

And that's what brings us back to the beginning. In the cell, alone, the day before trial.

He sleeps poorly, and the next morning he expects a guard to come get him. Only it's not a guard, it's Stryker and that damn little ass biting vivosaur.

"What's Nibbles doing here?" He asks confused.

The vivosaur growls at him.

Stryker stays quiet as he opens the door and starts leading him toward... Well, where ever the trail will be.

And just outside the doors Stryker speaks.

"Penny came and told you the news right?" Stryker asks.

Nate nodes.

"Tria's still pregnant. Yeah she told me the baby's going to be fine."

Stryker shakes his head, frustrated.

"No, _a baby _survived. Before you attacked her, Tria was going to have twins." Stryker growls as him.

He gasps, and the little vivosaur behind him growls again.

"You can kiss your title, rank, and dinomedals goodbye... And Nate..."

The pink haired boy looks into Strykers eyes.

"I hope you end up as alone as the baby in her womb who's sibling you just _murdered..."_


End file.
